Two hearts and one love
by Melizbeauty
Summary: Sakura's heart is empty, and only one man can heal it, and what if sasuke gets in the way. first chapter up review to tell me yes or no to continue my story.thanks you guys.CHAPTER 4 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is like my first fan fiction so don't hate, well actually it's not my first its just my first with my new account so yeah he he

Sakuraspoison: finally my first one with a new account,

Sasuke: what ever

Sakuraspoison: shit don't whatever me

(Sasuke walks away)

Sakuraspoison: yeah you better walk away

(Kakashi appears and waves slowly)

Kakashi: yo

(Sakuraspoison storms away, while kakashi looks confused)

Kakashi: ok well sakuraspoison does not own any characters of naruto…

Chapter 1:

Unforgivable sin

(((**Flash back)))**

Sakura slowly sat up feeling the cool breeze of Konoha, she rubbed her eyes slowly and gasp escaped her lips, "sasuke-kun!" two men stared at her and walked straight by her. Sakura'[s eyes turned watery and she rested her head in her lap….sasuke was gone

(((**End of flash back)))**

**(Three years after that event)**

Sakura walked aimlessly around the streets of konoha, but she was not observing the sights, she was looking straight down at the ground at her feet thinking of what she would do with her life. Sakura sighed under breath "this bites". She brought her gloved hand up to her short hair swaying it in the air. Sakura was now a young woman, but she was still 15. She still had short hair, a red konoha head band rested on top of her pink locks. Her short sleeved kimono top clutched her upper body. The black tight short, grasped her thighs like a second skin under a light pink skirt, she also wore long black boots. Yes she had become a young woman. It was just her temper that still made her seem young. She looked up into the sky "Sasuke-kun…where are you?" Sasuke had joined Orochimaru, and once Sakura, naruto, and Sai found him in orochimaru's hideout, sasuke tried to attack naruto only to be stopped by sai and all sakura could do was watch, sakura growled "why am I so weak". She continued to walk, not noticing that she had already walked out of the village, and had reached the small lake that was located near Konoha. She stopped and stared at the lake, a moment or two passed and she dropped to her knees, and started to cry uncontrollably. She yelled into the sky "SASUKE, WHY...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME..." she continued to cry, not noticing a thing around her. Especially not the person, which was watching her quietly on top of a tree branch.

The figure, watched her with confusion "why is she crying". The figure jumped down the tree and slowly walked up to her. The figure paused and taped her shoulder. Sakura gasped and turned around, she looked up at the figure "Naruto-kun oh my god you scared me".


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuraspoison: thanks to the reviews you guys

Sakuraspoison: thanks to the reviews you guys. Every body you guys might already I only make my stories based on reviews if I don't get reviews I don't continue the stories. Thanks you guys please review, now for chapter 2. enjoy

Chapter2:

Forced love, is not real love…

Naruto continued to stare at the ground; his eyes, clouded with anger. The feeling anger consumed him; he knew that he was never going to be able to have Sakura, because of sasuke. Naruto hated it, he hated sasuke for rejecting sakura so many times, and making sakura feel weak all the time, he just hated it. He softly started to growl under his breath, trying with all his might for sakura not to hear, naruto began clutching his fist tighter and tighter. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at sakura who was still crying in his chest. Naruto loved her, he really did and he had to tell her now how he felt about her.

Sakura looked up at naruto, with worry in her eyes "did I hear you growl naruto". Naruto looked at her and smiled "No sakura…sakura", his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "sakura you should really forget about sasuke, he has done nothing but brought you pain, you need someone who is strong, who can protect you, and who loves you, someone like m..." Naruto was rudely interrupted by Kiba, who appeared in front of them.

Kiba was covered in blood and sweat, sakura started to heal his wounds, arikamaru was in his arms, covered in blood. Naruto looked at him "what happened Kiba". Kiba looked at naruto and coughed out blood and started to talk, "Akatasuki, there attacking the west wall of Konoha, and there looking for SA..." Kiba fainted in Sakura's arms. Sakura lifted him up "naruto I will take him to the hospital, and begin healing him, you go help with the others". Naruto nodded and jumped into the air and disappeared. Sakura did the same and made her way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakuraspoison returns to the Picture**

**Sakuraspoison: okay I am back what did I miss?**

**Kakashi: nothing just a lot of love stuff, wait you wrote this wouldn't you know where we are**

**There was silence**

**Kakashi: Sorry I asked…**

**Sakuraspoison: Chapter 3 my love why did they take you?**

**Kakashi: what kind of title is...?**

**Sakuraspoison: shut up!! Okay readers ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 3:

My love… why did they take you?

From branch to branch Naruto jumped until he found himself in the village. On the floor a knocked out Neji, Naruto ran to him and lifted him up "what happened here?" Neji didn't respond until Naruto shook him "Neji!" Naruto looked at him as Neji opened his eyes. He focused on Naruto and grabbed him "what are you doing here… you should be with Sakura they are here for her…" Neji closed his eyes again. Naruto angry and fumed ran to the Hospital "Please be okay, please!"

((At the Hospital))

"There you go Kiba, Akamaru." Sakura lifted them to a Hospital bed and covered them with the white blanket. Sakura looked out to the window "what is going on here?" there was thrashing at the door, and at the door entered a sweaty Naruto "Sakura come on there here to get you, hurry we have to get you out of here." Sakura gasped "OKAY Naruto lets go." Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Rooftop of the Hospital. Sakura stared at Naruto "Why are we here?" Naruto did not move, Sakura looked at him "Naruto?" Naruto turned around "I'm not Naruto". The fake Naruto made a hand sign and there in front of her was Itachi. Itachi hugged her and she instantly fainted in his arms "Mission Accomplished." Itachi teleported away. Naruto ran up the stairs and looked throughout the hospital no sign of sakura, He feel to his knees and yelled "SAKURA!"

((Hours Later))

Sakura shifted around with her eyes shut tight "what happened? Where am I?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. The Bed was made of Dark red Silk reminded her of blood. She looked onto the floor and discovered the soft white fur throughout the room. She stood from the bed and moved to a large mirror/Desk she sat down on a small white pearl chair. She touched the Shelves and opened them up, inside was a golden brush and engraved was a poem that was not quite finish "One moon, many stars how I wish I could express my feelings to you sweet flower."

Sakura stood up and looked upon the walls, "No windows…great". She opened up a red sliding door revealing, a walk in closet with rows of shoes and clothing. She continued around the room and saw another Red door with a small bunny reading "Bathroom". She opened and saw a tub made for 4 a small sink and a large shower room for her "Am I in heaven or what?" She giggled.

Oblivious that the clothing she now wore was a long black kimono with Red Clouds all over it. She opened another dark pink door and it revealed a hallway of rooms. "Where am I anyways?" Sakura thought for a moment and remember of the situation that day. She continued to walk until she stood face to face to long black doors. "Okay too scary, Next!" A hand reached around her waist and drew her body closer to the other body "Sakura my little doll". Sakura twitched "That Voice? Could I be?" She turned around and fainted.

To be Continued…

**Sakuraspoison: oh who is this mystery person and why is this person scary Sakura**

**Kakashi: why do you expect me to know?**

**Sakuraspoison looked at Kakashi and Vice versa**

**Kakashi: Ummm Next chapter, Chapter 4 What?!?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sakuraspoison: Yeah!!!! WoOoOo another Review from my fellow readers' thank you!!!**

**Kakashi Claps**

**Kakashi: Yeah I never knew people would actually read it**

**Sakuraspoison glares at Kakashi**

**Kakashi: I suddenly just felt a cold chill**

**Kakashi smiles: Chapter 4 You are my only true love my puppet, please enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4:**

**You are my only true love my puppet**

There was nothing but silence that pierced the air like daggers. The dark figure looked down at sakura as she lay quietly on her bed, moving slightly ever so often. He got closer to his face and could not help but touch her cheek. "How I wish I can feel..." there was another silence he brought his hand to his blood red hair, and ran his fingers through it. "Should I make her something to eat? Or should I wait". He thought to himself, then he reached down to her again, reaching her hair, he eyes cold as ever "you're my puppet and nothing more…" He stood up and headed towards the door, as he opened the door he looked back at her "good night my princess, sweet dreams".

((Two Hours Later))

Sakura's eyes jerked open, as she gasped for air. Sakura's eyes roamed "back into this strange room, was that a dream? It could not be real, I mean I killed him, didn't I?" the memories flowed through her mind like water. As Sakura's memories flowed through her, there was a knock on the door. Sakura twitched, and said nothing. The door knob began to turn, sakura body froze "Sa...Sa…Sasori…" Sasori looked at her "what…" he looked at her state and sighed "you're in shock aren't you…" Sakura was still in shock. Sasori looked at her and brought out a small table next to Sakura and set a few plates of food on it and a jug of ice tea. Sakura continued to look at him, and then down to the food.

Sasori looked at her, "it's not poisonous if you think that". She continued to eye the food. Sasori stood up "fine don't believe me, but I will be back to clean up in an hour or so, now eat". Sakura stared at him as he left and closed the door.. she begun to shake uncontrollably " he is alive, I can't believe it, how can it be? What did I do wrong I pierced his heart didn't I?" She reached for some food and started to eat.

Sasori leaned against her door on the other side "those swords did not pierce my heart…you did". He disappeared into the darkness.

To be continued…

**Sakuraspoison: well Kakashi is no longer going to say anything bad about my stories right**

**Kakashi muffled in the chair he was tied up too**

**Sakuraspoison: lol okay you guys next…chapter 5 what really happened that day… please review or no more chapters =3 **


End file.
